great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Takuma
' ' Character's name ' Takuma' Clan's Name Uchiha Nickname Taku Imvu name LightningxValentine Age 12 Birthday 01/26 Gender Male Weight 90lbs Height 4'10'' Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits -Knowledgeable -Lazy Occupation Ninja Allies Violet Hatake Enemies None for now First Nature Fire Nature Second Nature ( Second Nature you learn, after Chuunin level. ) Personality and Behavior Since Takuma's family, mother and father were killed and his mother died infront of him, he became a silent-type of person. He learned to trust nobody, and he likes being alone, due to the isolating everyone whom wasn't going to be part of his goals. Later on, he develops the feeling of friendship, remorse, and protection, due to being apart of the Uchiha Clan. These stories in his life develops the personality he begins to enhance to make him whom he is today. Takuma's behavior towards new people is that, he didn't trust them, unless they proved themselves towards him. In the academy, he was the silent type, who preffered to be alone. Takuma was smart, when it came to strategic strategies, due to watching other Shinobis he picked up on a lot and sometimes it helped him get out of tough situations. As he progressed thoroughly through the Academy, he wish to protect everyone in his village, making him develope the trait of leadership, so he may protect the ones he works along side with, and everyone he cares about. Nindo "So it begins..." "Now, let's see where fate takes us." Scars/Tattoo's ''' Scar- Right Eye Piercings- Nose '''Companion/Familiar/Pet (This section you have to discuss with the council members but if allowed this is where you tell about your companion who walks alongside you, for ex: A dog, cat, bird? ) Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5= 15 Senbon - 0.5=10 Paper bombs - 1=0 Scrolls - 0.5= 2 Smoke bombs - 1=0 Ninja spikes - 1.5=0 Shurikens - 2.5=15 Swords - 10 Tanto-5=5 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts.=47 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. i pooped 1.☀Fire Release: Heavenly Prison 2.☀Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique 3.☀Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique- Tiger or Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger (C-Rank) Biography Takuma Uchiha, a young man among others. He was raised in the Konohagakure Village, and trained with his father Ryouta. His mother was also a Shinobi, her name was Yuina Uchiha. Being a full blooded Uchiha gave Takuma pride and confidence, it was in his blood to be a strong, noble Shinobi Knowing the history of the Uchiha Clan, and continuously studying on it, he wanted to change the world for Uchiha's. One day, when Takuma was going to say goodbye to his parents, who were sent on a Mission to escort the Kage of another village, he hugged them goodbye and went to stay with his Grandma. He smiled, waiting for his parents to return from there mission, having no doubt they would succeed. A few days later, Takuma heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was his parents, he rushed towards the door, just to find his mother, covered in blood, heavily breathing, and hunched over. She looked at Takuma and smiled, rubbing his face, leaving a blood spot onto his face, then she collapsed. Takuma stood there in shock, as his Grandmother came to the door, and began yelling for help, but unfortunately it was to late. Engulfed with rage, Takuma began to rush towards the woods, wondering if he could catch the people whom caused this. Instead, Takuma found a group of bandits, thinking it was them, he attacked them. He went to slash at one, but the attempt was futile. One of the bandits went to slash at him, and slashed at him only hitting his right side of his head, eventually leaving a scar down his right side of his face. He then felt someone grab his collar, and began to rush back towards the Konohagakure Village. Takuma was beginning to breathe heavily, as the Uchiha Leader walked up to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder. He remember him saying 'Embrace this moment. This is what makes the Uchiha who they are." So Takuma did exactly that. He embraced this moment, and never let it leave his side. Six years later, Takuma went threw fierce training with the Uchiha Clan members, eventually unlocking his first form of his Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. Eventually, Takuma thought it was time to join the Konohagakure Academy to better himself, and hopefully protect everyone he encounters and cares for. While he was in the Academy, he noticed a women always trying to conversate with him, he smiled and began to see a friendship progressing, but couldn't get the image of abandonment out of his head. His Grandmother always picked on him with her relationship, knowing that they had a crush on each other, but what he has been threw makes him afraid. Soon later, he graduated the Academy, now friends with Violet and now a Genin of Konohagakure. He now wishes to find out what really happened to his parents, and if he can avenge them. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Senso/ Senju Hokage) Category:Biography Category:Templates